


Secrets in the Night

by SilverKitsune



Series: Daydream Generation: A Yuu Yuu Hakusho AU [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, YYH AU strikes again, with a brief cameo from Kujou Takamasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: Mitsuki's bored. Tenn has homework. And when Mitsuki gets bored, he gets horny.





	Secrets in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yay more YYH AU! I spun this one off from the main YYH AU (vignette) collection for the rating lol. (Main series is more T-rated, like the worst is going to be any fight scenes I actually write). There's probably a few things here that might be confusing if you're not familiar with YYH, namely, that I gave Tenn most of Kurama's backstory here, so like Kurama, he's actually a kitsune in a human body, and as such, doesn't have his tails or the bulk of his power. Kujou (Takamasa) is also serving a slightly different role here, but he's actually a Good Father Figure ... unlike his status within the main i7 canon.
> 
> Mitsuki is, of course, the speedster (kamaitachi/weasel/wind) youkai (AKA the Hiei) to Tenn's kitsune.

Mitsuki sat in the window sill, one leg dangling off the side as his tail flicked around his ankle out of boredom. Idly, he sucked on a popsicle stick, all that remained of his post-patrol snack, the artificially colored and sweetened treat one of the few things he liked about the Human World. The window was open, and a warm spring breeze was lazily wandering its way in, bringing with it all the smells and sounds of season. Outside, a bicyclist passed by, and the shrill sound of their bell echoed in the otherwise quiet night, and he instinctively flicked an ear out of irritation.

It was nice, really, to catch a bit of a break between Spirit World assignments and tournaments – with each opponent being tougher than the last, their infamy as the Spirit World's best team of detectives grew. It hadn't been a part of his plan, nor was it what he'd expected – being arrested by the Spirit World for grand theft and larceny and sentenced to what amounted to at least three human lifetimes' worth of community service was hardly what he'd call a recipe for getting stronger.

(So there might have been a few outstanding warrants for his arrest for his previous escapades that he couldn't quite talk his way out of, especially ones from his younger years – who knew statute of limitations was a foreign concept to the Spirit World?)

Still, here he was, stronger than he'd ever been in the Demon World, perched on a window sill in Tenn's room as the other scribbled away at that _incredibly_ boring thing humans called “homework”.

At a normal, slow, human's pace no less.

He'd spent the past few hours going through his usual routine – patrol what he considered his “territory” (the fact it just _happened_ to include places Tenn and Iori typically frequent on a daily/weekly/monthly basis was _pure_ coincidence), hunt down any stray youkai who _dared_ to stir up trouble, and grab a popsicle for a quick burst of energy. In the time it took for Tenn to get this far in that dreaded thing called “homework”, he'd had the time to repeat this. Thrice, even.

He understood on principle, really, the concept of homework. Recognized that practice was necessary to perfect any technique, and that personal study was required to expand one's knowledge – he'd failed more times in his thieving attempts back in his younger years than he'd cared to remember, but each and every one of those had been a lesson, a means for him to hone his technique that earned him his reputation across the three worlds.

Even so, there was a _limit_ to these sorts of things.

A mosquito attempted to fly in through the open window, and Mitsuki sent it spiraling back out with a glare and a little show of youki in an attempt to alleviate his boredom. If Tenn noticed Mitsuki's use of excessive force, he ignored it, and Mitsuki loudly sighed. There was only so much he could tolerate before boredom well and truly got to him when there were _other_ things he'd rather be doing.

Or perhaps more accurately, some _one_.

He'd even gone as far as noisily eat an orange cream popsicle earlier in the evening, complete with a little show of dragging his tongue up its length before sucking down it. He'd even made sure to make appreciative little noises and comments about how _sweet and delicious_ that creamy center was – Tenn had only given him a Look as though to chastise him for making so much noise before returning to his work.

Really, Mitsuki didn't quite get it – the assignment Tenn was currently working on was for history, and he was certain Tenn actually _lived_ through the event in question, so why bother sitting and going through it at a snail's pace when he could just finish the assignment in the blink of an eye with his demonic speed in the morning before school?

The idle breeze drifting in through the window gave him an idea, and he nonchalantly nudged it just _so_ without so much as turning around or batting an eyelash. A little something to let a certain kitsune-stuck-in-a-human-body that he really was about ready to fall out of the window out of sheer boredom.

The scribbling stopped for a moment, followed by a sigh and the sound of turning pages, and then resumed.

Another breeze came through, and Mitsuki nudged it with a touch of his youki again. This time, there was just a rustle of paper, and a smug chuckle from Tenn. Mitsuki spared a quick glance toward's Tenn's desk, and caught the sparkle of paperweights on the books out of the corner of his eye.

“You know, if you're that bored, there's more popsicles in the freezer. Just be quiet so you don't wake up my father.”

Mitsuki flicked his tail out of irritation. “I cleaned out your freezer an hour ago in case you didn't notice.”

Tenn hummed, and then fell silent again as he continued to scribble, accompanied by the all-too-slow ticking of the clock on his desk. Another breeze drifted through, and this time, Mitsuki guided it around his earrings and beads on his sash to make them clatter the most obnoxious way he knew how.

No response.

It wasn't the first time they'd played this little game, although tonight was turning into one of their longer matches of will – or more accurately, test of Mitsuki's patience against Tenn's determination to finish his homework “at a human's speed”, as he'd put it. But Mitsuki was starting to run out of ideas, and he could tell Tenn wasn't going to pay him any attention without a more . . . _hands-on_ approach, as it were.

Flicking his popsicle stick into the trash bin across the room with expert precision, he slipped down onto the bed before making the quick dash to Tenn's desk. Wind rustled Tenn's hair, but the papers remained undisturbed as he continued working – all of his schoolwork and papers had already been carefully and neatly held down by Tenn's extensive paperweight collection.

Draping his arms over Tenn's chair and down his chest, Mitsuki leaned in, lips all but tickling the elegant shell of an ear as he half purred half whined, “Teennnnnnn, it's late. Do you have to?”

“Yes.” Outwardly, Tenn gave no other response, but Mitsuki's ears caught the way Tenn's heart beat a little faster, especially when Mitsuki started trailing a pink sleeved hand ever so slowly downwards.

“But,” Mitsuki let his voice trail off as his left hand reached its destination _,_ “there's much more _interesting_ things we could be doing ...”

“I-” Out of the corner of his eye, Mitsuki caught the start of a blush in the bright lamplight – finally, he was getting _somewhere_.

“Te~nn . . .” he singsonged, gently trailing his left hand upward just _so_ over the slight bulge, the gauzey bright pink of his sleeve a startling contrast to the pale pastel pink of Tenn's sweats.

Tenn closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as though he was still trying to ignore what Mitsuki was doing but that was clearly not happening once Mitsuki started sneaking pale fingers beneath Tenn's waistband.

“Besides,” he continued between kisses down Tenn's neck in mimicry of what his fingers were doing down below, “don't you already know all the answers? You can always just do it quickly in the morning. Isn't that what your youkai speed is for?”

“But my fat-” Tenn cut himself with a quiet moan, and Mitsuki knew he'd won, as Tenn's left hand joined his underneath his pants while his right reached back to grab at short, peach hair.

“Doesn't have to know what we're doing in here as long as you keep quiet,” he said, trailing his other hand down Tenn's cheek towards his open, parted lips.

Eager pink lips wrapped around his fingers, and then a warm, wet tongue was swirling around them, in perfect sync to his slow, in and out movement.

“Well?” Mitsuki asked before licking a particularly sensitive spot on Tenn's neck.

A quiet, drawn out moan around his fingers was his answer, and then Tenn was abandoning the fingers in his mouth in favor of turning around and kissing him. A lick in askance, then a second, and then Tenn's tongue was swirling in time to Mitsuki's strokes.

“Mm, bed,” Tenn muttered between kisses.

Standing up, he disentangled their fingers from his pants as he walked backwards, guiding them both back to the bed. A pull and a fall, and then Mitsuki propping himself on his hands as he looked down at Tenn's disheveled state in the pale moonlight streaming in through the window.

Even as a human, Tenn made for a pretty picture, his dark lust blown pupils drawing him in between lidded eyes as his pale pink hair all but glowed in the moonlight. His lips were slightly parted, breaths coming in short pants. Mitsuki leaned down and licked a long warm stripe up Tenn's neck before kissing his way back down, one hand busily working down the zipper of Tenn's sweats even as the other slipped under to start pulling his shirt up. Tenn reached back to begin working on the ties and decorations to his obi, letting all the beaded ornaments slip off his hands and to the carpet next to the bed.

A quick pause to let Tenn toss his shirt and jacket aside, and Mitsuki reached back down, cupping Tenn's ass to slot their hips together just _so_ , and he was rewarded with Tenn turning to meet him in an opened mouth kiss in an attempt to muffle the moans that were starting to freely fall from his lips when he moved his hips just the way Tenn liked.

Turquoise and white silk slipped down the side of the bed as Tenn finally managed to undo the knots and ties to Mitsuki's obi, followed by black pants, and Mitsuki pulled back to kick off his pants and better reach into the nightstand, where he knew Tenn kept a bottle of lube hidden. He turned back around to find Tenn turning over onto his stomach, giving Mitsuki a come hither look as he turned and lifted his hips into the air in invitation.

An invitation Mitsuki didn't need to be given twice.

Slipping down Tenn's pants and boxers in one smooth movement, he paused to let Tenn finish kicking off his hands, and trailed his left hand down Tenn's back, playing with the breeze to make the gauzy fabric of his sleeve flutter over flushed, heated skin.

Mitsuki leaned over, next to Tenn's ear and murmured, “Isn't this so much more fun?”

Tenn shivered as the chilly gems of Mitsuki's necklaces trailed down his shoulder, hands pulling in a pillow to muffle himself as Mitsuki opened the bottle of lube and liberally spread it over his fingers, caressing the back of a pale thigh and stopping only to swirl a wet finger around Tenn's entrance. Tenn wiggled his hips as he muffled a moan in his pillow, but Mitsuki only slipped his finger aside.

“I thought you just wanted to do homework tonight,” Mitsuki replied, grinning.

Tenn looked back, lifting his face from the pillow to utter, “Please.”

“You mean like _this_?” As though to emphasize his point, Mitsuki inserted one finger, placing kisses down Tenn's back as he waited for Tenn to adjust and relax.

In, out, in – slowly, Mitsuki could feel it, the way Tenn was gripping and releasing his finger like he needed something a more, and then he added a second finger, gently rubbing his way around, surely working his fingers to that one-

Tenn arched his back, his cry echoing into the night.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them, and Tenn hushed his heavy breathing with a hand. “Tenn are you alright in there? I thought I heard something.”

Mitsuki kept quiet, even as he continued his ministrations and Tenn lifted his hand to breathily called out, “It's nothing. Just bumped my hand on the night stand getting a drink.”

If Kujou thought something was up, he didn't comment, instead calling out, “As long as you're alright. Get to sleep, it's late.”

Mitsuki caught the sound of fading footsteps as he leaned back down again, lowly chuckling as he whispered, “I thought that's what the pillow was for.”

“Just keep moving,” Tenn muttered as he wiggled his hips for emphasis. Tenn attempted to glare over his shoulder, but from his position on the bed, face down in a pillow with his hips in the air, there was little bite in it.

Taking that as his cue, Mitsuki kept going, and it wasn't long before Tenn's muffled moans were carried to him on the winds. His eyes were shut as he eagerly rocked back against Mitsuki's fingers, and when Mitsuki added in a third, Tenn had to bury his face into his pillow to keep himself from crying out again.

Pulling out his fingers, he squeezed some more lube into his hands, warming it before he applied it to himself. He pushed into Tenn, relishing in the tightness – in the moonlight, he could see Tenn pushing his face deeper into the pillow, trying to muffle the sounds that were tumbling out of his mouth.

Tenn met him stroke for stroke, gripping him every time he pulled back – no matter how much Tenn tried to keep quiet, each and every breathy moan still reached Mitsuki's ears like a song that was just for him and him alone.

“M-Mi . . . I . . .”

Mitsuki took that as his cue, leaning over and letting his hips do the rest as he reached for Tenn's erection, stroking it just the way he knew Tenn liked it.

A strangled cry came from Tenn as he cut himself off with his own hands, and Mitsuki licked the shell of an ear before blowing on it, and then Tenn was clenching around him, cum splashing onto his fingers as Tenn rode out his orgasm.

A few more thrusts, and Mitsuki followed him over.

For a moment, they both laid there, but then Tenn started to wiggle out from underneath, and Mitsuki rolled over instead. Sitting up, he caught Tenn's eye as he licked his cum covered hand with a wink, and Tenn just rolled his eyes with an affectionate chuckle.

“Stay there, I'll be right back.” Mitsuki rushed out of bed, stopping at the door to listen for Kujou, before whisking away to the bathroom to clean off himself and to get a warm wet cloth for Tenn.

He returned moments later to find Tenn half-dozing in bed, and Mitsuki gently wiped him down – no point in dealing with it in the morning after it had a chance to dry. Tenn sleepily muttered something, a happy little noise, and Mitsuki chuckled as he pulled Tenn in and tossed the cloth into the laundry basket.

“Mmm, are you going to stay?” Tenn mumbled as he helped pull up the blankets.

Mitsuki yawned, “Go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning.”

Mitsuki might have left in the past, but here, like this, with the uncertainty that was Tenn's situation as more human or kitsune, every little moment counted. He mentally checked in on all the wards, making sure they were still active, before he drifted off to sleep, mind trying to desperately hold on to the beauty that was Tenn's sleeping face in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenn always saves his history/classical Japanese literature homework for last because he knows by the time he's gotten that far, half the time Mitsuki's bored as hell and horny shenanigans ensue. There's a reason Tenn has an extensive paperweight collection.
> 
> As for Kujou? He 100% thought Tenn was being a normal (hormonal) teenage boy and having some fun by himself, if you catch my drift. *eyebrow waggle*
> 
> YYH was never entirely clear on whether Kurama was human or youkai at the end (as far as I recall), and that's what I was getting at here at the end with Mitsuki. And he is a bit of a mischievous prankster - just read his Unit and Halloween rabbit chats!
> 
> Please go easy on me on the actual "and then they bang" part - I write explicit NSFW once in a (super) blue moon, so I hope that part at least came out ok-ish. ^^;;
> 
> If you want to scream at me about MitsuTenn or just about Mitsuki in general, come talk to me on Twitter [@soymilkheaven](https://twitter.com/soymilkheaven)!


End file.
